Robert Fripp
Robert Fripp (Wimborne Minster (Dorset), 16 mei 1946) is een Brits gitarist en componist. Levensloop Fripp werd geboren als zoon van een makelaar. Op 24 december 1957 begon hij gitaar te spelen. Van zijn zestiende tot zijn negentiende werkte hij bij het makelaarskantoor van zijn vader, daarna ging hij naar de universiteit. Maar op zijn twintigste keerde hij terug naar het makelaarskantoor en besloot hij professioneel gitarist te worden in de band League of Gentlemen. Hierna vormde hij met Peter Giles en Michael Giles de band Giles, Giles & Fripp, waarvan in 1968 een album verscheen. Uit deze band kwam in 1969 King Crimson voort. Met deze band leverde hij een in de destijds progressieve, symfonische hoek bekend staand meesterwerk af : "In the Court of the Crimson King" , gevolgd door "In the Wake of Poseidon" en kort daarna het meer avant garde getinte "Lizard" en het album "Islands". Na deze relatief experimentele albums verschenen de rijpe meesterwerken "Larks' Tongues in Aspic", "Starless and Bible Black" en "Red" met o.a. slagwerker Bill Bruford. In het kader van 40th anniversary is door Fripp en Steve Wilson (Porcupine Tree) een viertal albums recent geremixt en geremastered (In the Court of the Crimson King, Lizard, Red en Islands). Na een aantal ingrijpende bezettingswisselingen kwam er in 1974 helaas een einde aan deze band. Fripp richtte zich hierna op studiowerk en speelde onder meer op albums van David Bowie (Heroes) en Peter Gabriel. In 1972 en 1974 had hij al twee albums gemaakt met Brian Eno. Zijn eerste echte soloalbum, Exposure, verscheen in 1979. Aan deze experimentele plaat werd meegewerkt door o.a. Peter Gabriel en Peter Hammill. In 1980 werkte Fripp samen met bassist Busta Jones, drummer Paul Duskin en zanger David Byrne (Byrne onder pseudoniem benoemd als Absalm el Habib) en produceerden God Save the Queen/Under Heavy Manners. Gelijktijdig stelde hij een tweede band genaamd League of Gentlemen samen met bassist Sara Lee (Gang of Four, The B-52's, Indigo Girls, keyboardspeler Barry Andrews (XTC, Shriekback) en drummer Johnny Toobad, die later vervangen werd door Kevin Wilkinson. The LOG tourde in 1980. In 1981 werd King Crimson heropgericht. Er werden diverse albums uitgebracht en de muziek werd gekenmerkt door de gelaagdheid van de verschillende gitaarpartijen. Bovendien speelde Fripp in deze periode korte tijd in een tweede band, die net als zijn allereerste band The League of Gentlemen heette. In 1984 werd King Crimson weer opgeheven, korte tijd later gevolgd door The League of Gentlemen. Fripp trok zich drie maanden terug uit de muziekwereld, ontmoette zijn vrouw, de zangeres en actrice Toyah Willcox, en begon weer les te geven, dit keer in de Guitar Craft Course. Met zijn leerlingen tourde hij van 1986 tot 1991 door Europa onder de naam League of Crafty Guitarists. In 1991 spande EG Records, zijn platenmaatschappij en management, een rechtszaak tegen hem aan. In 1993 ging Fripp op tournee met David Sylvian. King Crimson werd weer heropgericht in 1994 en bestaat, in wijzigende bezettingen, nog steeds. Hij maakte ook deel uit van de G3 Tour in 1997 waar hij solo optrad. Fripp's solo-werk wordt gekenmerkt door een in samenwerking met Brian Eno ontwikkelde techniek die bekend staat als Frippertronics. Voor het eerst gebruikte hij deze techniek in 1975 op het album Evening Star. Frippertronics bestaat uit twee taperecorders die op enige afstand van elkaar staan opgesteld, waarbij de ene recorder opneemt en de andere dezelfde tape tegelijkertijd afspeelt. Het resultaat is een tape-echo met een zeer lange vertragingstijd, wat gelaagde muziek mogelijk maakt. Fripp is onder meer beïnvloed door de muziek van Béla Bartók en Igor Stravinsky. Bij de introductie van het besturingssysteem Windows Vista in november 2006 werd bekend gemaakt dat Fripp een aantal geluiden voor Vista gecomponeerd heeft. Onder andere het opstartgeluid, dat 4 seconden duurt en uit 4 akkoorden bestaat, is van zijn hand. Daarnaast componeerde Fripp nog eens 44 muziekjes en geluiden voor Vista. Discografie * 1968 The Cheerful Insanity of Giles, Giles, and Fripp * 1973 No Pussyfooting (met Brian Eno) * 1975 Evening Star (met Brian Eno) * 1979 Exposure * 1981 God Save the Queen/Under Heavy Manners * 1981 The League of Gentlemen (with the League of Gentlemen) * 1981 Let the Power Fall: An Album of Frippertronics * 1982 I Advance Masked (met Andy Summers) * 1984 Bewitched (met Andy Summers) * 1985 Network * 1985 God save the King (met the League of Gentlemen) * 1986 The League of Crafty Guitarists Live! * 1986 The Lady or the Tiger (met Toyah Willcox) * 1990 Show Of Hands' (met «The League Of Crafty Guitarists») * 1993 ''The First Day (met David Sylvian) * 1993 Darshan (met David Sylvian) * 1993 Kings (met David Sylvian) * 1994 The Bridge Between (met the California Guitar Trio) * 1994 1999 Soundscapes: Live in Argentina * 1994 Damage: Live (met David Sylvian) * 1994 Redemption-Approaching Silence (met David Sylvian) * 1994 FFWD (met The Orb) * 1995 Intergalactic Boogie Express: Live in Europe... * 1995 A Blessing of Tears: 1995 Soundscapes, Vol. 2 (live) * 1995 Radiophonics: 1995 Soundscapes, Vol. 1 (live) * 1996 That Which Passes: 1995 Soundscapes, Vol. 3'' (live) * 1996 '' Thrang Thrang Gozinbulx '' (met the League of Gentlemen) * 1997 ''November Suite: 1996 Soundscapes - Live at Green Park Station * 1997 Pie Jesu * 1998 The Gates of Paradise * 1998 Lightness: for the Marble Palace * 1999 The Repercussions of Angelic Behavior (met Bill Rieflin en Trey Gunn) * 2004 The Equatorial Stars (met Brian Eno) * 2005 Love Cannot Bear (Soundscapes - Live In The USA) * 2007 At The End Of Time (Churchscapes Live in England and Estonia) * 2007 ''Beyond Even (1992 - 2006) (met Brian Eno) - Reguliere release van DGM-download "The Cotswold Gnomes" * 2008 Thread (met Theo Travis)'' Literatuur * Sid Smith In the Court of King Crimson (2001) * Eric Tamm Robert Fripp; from Crimson King to Crafty Master Externe links * Discipline Global Mobile Live - voor muziekdownloads, foto's, dagboekarchief en gastenboek * Officiële website van King Crimson * Dagboek van Robert Fripp * Officieuze website van King Crimson * Online boek van Eric Tamm Categorie:Brits componist Categorie:Brits gitarist Categorie:King Crimson